The Articles of Government of the New Pacific Order
The Articles of Government of the New Pacific Order is a document which contains information on the Order and its civilities. Article I - The New Pacific Order  The New Pacific Order (NPO) is not one nation, nor a thousand. The Order is not what we want it to be. The NPO does not bow its head to the whims of those around it. The NPO birthed us. The NPO protects us. The NPO guides us. In our world, the Order stands head-and-shoulders above any opposing thought or action. It is a shelter for its people when the world around it is awash in apathy, self-absorption, denial, rage, and anguish. It is a bastion of stability in a sea of chaos. When other regions run amok, the NPO is steady and true, anchored by the ideals passed down to us since the time of Francos Spain. The Order is governed by the Emperor, the Regent, and the Senate. The governing body exists to serve the needs of The Pacific and the NPO. Any citizen who aspires to serve the NPO will find opportunities to do so. The needs of the NPO will take precedence over any personal ambition presented to the governing body, regardless of the source. It is recommended that all members of the NPO find a way to contribute to the success of the region. The governing body has provided a forum and an IRC channel where community and service can be found. Article II - Emperor The Emperor serves as senior official, the embodiment of Francoism, and head of the New Pacific Order. He or she holds the position of World Assembly Delegate within the region. The Emperor exercises absolute and unquestioned power over the region and any of its holdings. While the Emperor is all-powerful within the region, he or she will remain accountable to the Senate within reasonable means. Such accountability consists of informing the Senate of action(s) taken or intended. Article III - The Regent The Regent serves at the Emperors discretion. In all things, whoever holds the office must always act in the best interest and consideration of the expressed opinions and goals of the Emperor. It is the Regents responsibility to act as advisor to the Emperor and facilitate Senate meetings. In the event of the Emperors absence, the Regent will fulfill the roles and responsibilities of the Emperor. Any actions taken by the Regent during such a time will be interim unless directed otherwise by the Emperor prior to his or her absence. Article IV - The Senate The Senate serves at the discretion of the Emperor. In all things the Senate must act in the best interest and consideration of the expressed opinions and preferences of the Emperor. Senators are responsible for following any Rules of Engagement set forth by the Emperor. The Senate is required to meet regularly to discuss any matters at hand. The Regent must be in attendance or a designated Senator appointed by the Emperor will temporarily fill the duties of facilitation for the Senate meeting. The Senate will make recommendations to the Emperor through the Regent or Emperors designee. Article V - Justice The Civil Code binds all nations within The Pacific, with exceptions given to the Emperor and Regent. The Senate may receive exceptions depending on need specified by the Emperor. The Senator of Justice, with two additional Senators selected by defendants to serve as co-presiding judges, will decide all non-summary cases within The Pacific. Any Senator serving as co-presiding judge will be under the authority of the Senator of Justice for the duration of the trial. The Francoist Prosecutor, appointed by the Senate, will represent The Pacific. All court rules and procedures will be established at the discretion of the Senator of Justice. Article VI - The Pacific Expeditionary Forces The Pacific shall maintain an armed force to participate in military actions under the control of the Senate unless otherwise directed by the Emperor. The Pacific Expeditionary Forces have limited immunity from certain elements of the Civil Code, pursuant to the needs of military operations. Article VII - The Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard is the internal security of The Pacific and is responsible for finding those within the confines of the region who are violators of the Civil Code and reporting them to the Francoist Prosecutor. The Praetorian also serve as prosecutors, representing the Order for all matters brought before the Senator of Justice. The Praetorian Guard is also responsible for notifying violators of the Civil Code of their rights to any representation and will be responsible to differentiate between flagrant, punishable violations and those whose actions indicate they can be rehabilitated and be of service to the Order. Protecting the Regional Message Board from advertising and spam, and guarding the puppets of those historically involved with the region fall on the shoulders of all members of the Praetorian Guard. The leader of the Praetorian Guard is the Grand Prefect, who reports to the Senate and dictates to the Praetorian the actions they will take. Additionally, the Grand Prefect is responsible for directing intelligence and counter-intelligence services for The Pacific. Article VIII - The Pacific News Network The Pacific shall maintain a news publication service whose responsibilities will include the education of citizens within The Pacific and other regions on the glory, grandeur, values, and excellence of the Order and its actions. This requires both factual news reports to enlighten citizens and propaganda to be shared with external regions. The Senate will control The Pacific News Network in the name of the Emperor unless otherwise directed by the Emperor. An Editor-In-Chief who is appointed and reports directly to the Senate or designee appointed by the Emperor will also head the organization. He or she will be responsible in receiving guidance from the Senate or Emperor, quality checking any publication, and providing any resources necessary to complete the work for The Pacific News Network. Article IX - Living Document The Articles of Government are a living document that evolves and grows with the needs of The Pacific. They may be amended or updated at any time by the Emperor or Senate with approval from the Emperor. Category:Documents